


Ghost

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-05
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minas Tirith ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

He was rougher than usual last night, arms too tight about her slim waist, tugging, pulling, demanding. His hand brushed against her breast, deliberately teasing, then grasped and squeezed, too hard. She bit his lip in surprise, then touched her pale fingers to his sunburnt cheek, thumb pressing against the nipped lip in apology. In the forgiving darkness, he clutched her tightly, solid and rough and alive, while she ghosted touches and kisses across his skin.

When she awoke, her bed was empty. She threw on her clothing and ran, tripping over her skirts, pushing her too-solid body through the silent crowd until she nearly ran across the path of the stony-faced riders. She stood alone, clutching herself, cold and trembling. In the harsh sunlight, she was the living one -- too alive, painfully alive -- and he the ghost with the bruised lip.


End file.
